Happy Birthday Ritsuka
by Leaxoxo
Summary: Ritsuka Has Expectations For His Birthday Will Soubi Exceed Them Or Fail?


Ritsuka sighed, as he looked at himself in the mirror unsatisfied with his current outfit. His usual blue sweater and black pants were the last thing that he wanted to wear on this day… of course it was. Today was a special day for him his 18th birthday. The day he and Soubi had been waiting for since he had been 10 and Soubi 20. Soubi won't like this outfit…it's nothing new, Ritsuka frustrated, yanked off his clothing and franticly looked his clustered closet full of clothing and other items. _I never have anything nice to wear no one will be impressed by me_ Ritsuka thought feeling relived as he found a nice long sleeved white cotton shirt and black pants (out of the number of black pants he always had) he smiled and slipped the outfit on. Feeling pleased about how he looked in the mirror he happily walked out the door to Yukio's house.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RITSUKA!!!!!!!" Yukio, Soubi and Yayoi shouted joyfully embracing Ritsuka in a group hug.

"Oh—thank you…you… guys" Ritsuka said blushing smiling at everyone. _ No one has ever thrown me a party like this on my birthday…_Ritsuka thought . Yukio's gleeful voice soon interrupted his thoughts.

"What should we do Ritsuka -Kun? Should we go to Karaoke funhouse? Yukio asked excitedly patiently waiting for Ritsuka to respond.

"I…I guess that's what we could do I mean I'm sure it would be fun. Ritsuka stammered.

"YEAH KARAOKE NIGHT!!!!!!!" Yukio shouted heading for the door Yayoi and Soubi slowly followed as Ritsuka followed them out the door he gently rubbed the camera in his pocket _No way am I forgetting this night…. this night deserves to be remembered. _Ritsuka thought trying hard not to think about the pack he and Soubi had silently shared 10 years ago at that thought he then felt his face get hot and red as they walked he felt Soubi's eyes on him at this it made Ritsuka blush even harder

" What's wrong Ritsuka-kun" Yukio asked concerned looking at Soubi then at Ritsuka wondering why Soubi had made him blush so much.

"Its…. it's nothing Yukio…. I'm…I'm fine It's just the cold. Ritsuka replied. Even though it was snowing the cold air was not the reason why he was blushing so much it was being around Soubi knowing what was going to happen later made him feel happy yet disgusted with himself he had never been close with anyone not since his older brothers gruesome and unexpected death. He hadn't noticed that they had been walking for 30 minutes he had not realized that they had made it to the Karaoke bar.

"OKAY EVERYONE! LETS HAVE FUN AND SING AND DRINK OUR HEARTS OUT" Yukio cheered leading everyone inside and into a inconspicuous booth in the back in the bar as they all sat down in their seats Soubi slowly sat next to Ritsuka and put his arm around his shoulders and smiled at Ritsuka this made Ritsuka even blush more with embarrassment. Yukio suddenly clapped her hands together and got everyone's attention.

"Okay before we began the party let us present Ritsuka-kun with his presents!!!!!!" Yukio said revealing a carefully wrapped present that had a card taped to it "This is from me and Yayoi-kun" Yukio smiled and handed the present to Ritsuka; Ritsuka accepted his present and smiled.

"Thank…. thank you Yukio and Yayoi san" Ritsuka said opening the present revealing a black scrapbook. "This is very nice of you guys now I have a place to put all my memories."

"Your welcome Ritsuka-Kun it isn't much but since me and Yayoi-kun have such a hard time keeping jobs we thought we'd chip in to get you something you would appreciate" Yukio smiled satisfied with the happy look on Ritsuka's face. Then she realized that Soubi-san did not have a present when he came to her house earlier that day. "Say….Soubi-Kun where's your present for Ritsuka-Kun? Yukio asked curiously.

"Oh I—" just then Soubi's cell phone ran. "Hello". Soubi said answering it apologetically "Uh huh I'll be right there Kio –san" Soubi hung up and jumped out of the booth "Sorry—I must go Happy birthday Ritsuka-kun sorry I will not be here to celebrate with you." Soubi said kissing Ritsuka on the cheek and walking hurriedly out of the bar. As they watched him go Ritsuka felt a over powering amount of sorrow and loneliness at this he frowned and fumbled with his new scrapbook. Seeing this Yukio decided she would change the subject quickly.

"Even though Soubi is not here how about me just start with drinks!" Yukio suggested looking at Ritsuka seeing that, that did not appeal to him at all. At this she herself frowned and waited for an answer finally she got a response.

"I won't drink I'll just watch you guys do Karaoke…." Ritsuka said quietly looking at the table in front of him.

"But…are you sure Ritsuka-ku-"

"Yes I'm sure" Ritsuka interrupted still looking at the table.

"I'll drink with you Yukio" Yayoi said getting out of the booth taking Yukio by the hand to the barstool. Ritsuka watched them walk away seeing Yukio looking over her shoulder uncertainly while Yayoi rushed her over to the bar. _"I'm sorry to disappoint them but it's just not the same without Soubi" _Ritsuka thought looking around the bar at intoxicated people after 30 minutes of waiting Ritsuka decided he would apologize to Yukio and Yayoi later he gathered his coat and walked out into the cold January air feeling the snow fall down feeing the cold slap him in the faces he walked home. _"I can't believe Soubi left me why would he leave me…he promised…. tonight…" _Ritsuka thought shaking his head _"No it doesn't matter anyway I wanted to be alone tonight anyway" _Ritsuka sighed and walked into the door quietly walking to his room he didn't want to wake up his mother he didn't want to deal with anything tonight as he pulled off his shoes and his coat he sat on his bed and sighed "whatever" Ritsuka whispered laying back on his bed as soon as he heard this he hard a tap on his window d "SOUBI!" Ritsuka said running to the window as he pulled back the curtain he didn't see Soubi but a Present sitting on the window sill with a card Ritsuka frowned and couldn't help but be disappointed, he decided he would just pick up the card and read it

"_Ritsuka Kun I am sorry I couldn't make it I apologize I will make it up to you I promise Love Soubi " _

Ritsuka sat the card on his computer desk and happily opened up Soubi's gift Soubi's had given him a camera not just a digital camera but the type of camera you needed a red room for Ritsuka felt sorrow come over him yet again _ "I don't have a red room…. and there's no way mom would let me get one…but still it was from Soubi…Soubi gave me this camera"_ Ritsuka thought holding the Camera in his arms hugging it to himself "Soubi" Ritsuka said admiring his Camera just then like magic Soubi appeared smiling at Ritsuka

"I hoped you like my gift…. I'm sorry I missed your party…" Soubi said waking in to the room sitting on the floor. Suddenly Ritsuka turned furious he set the camera down on the computer desk with the card and walked over to Soubi looking at him

"HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE WITHOUT ANY EXPLANATION…? AND THEN EXPECT A GIFT TO MAKE UP FOR IT…. HOW NIAVE DO YOU THINK I AM HUH? Ritsuka said shouting and suddenly he felt bad_" Soubi had given me a gift………that was very thoughtful and kind even if he did leave _" then he sighed.

"I really…I really wanted you to be there…. today was the day" Ritsuka said looking out the window.

"I know…I'm sorry… please let me make it up…. to you" Soubi said quietly kissing his hands.

"How are you going to make it up to me huh Soubi after you promised!" Ritsuka snapped back still looking at the window

"Ritsuka I didn't leave…. for nothing….I had….to…I had to work on the red room for your camera Kio had the space for it…" Soubi said hoping that Ritsuka wouldn't be mad at him anymore. Suddenly Ritsuka felt bad…worse than before _"How could I yell at Soubi when he was doing something for me"_

"I'm sorry…. I didn't kno-" Suddenly Ritsuka was being pulled down to soubis lips kissing him passionately suddenly Ritsuka found himself in Soubi's arms kissing him with more want then ever before. Ritsuka decided he wanted more way more than just kissing he slowly lifted Soubi off the floor and up to his bed then he slowly began unbuttoning his tan button shirt and kissing his chest. Then he started lying on top of Soubi kissing his lips then his neck. Suddenly he felt Soubi's hands move towards his black jeans Soubi started unbuttoning his jeans and then he found that Soubi had maneuvered himself on top of Ritsuka kissing his lips, Soubi successful unbuttoned Ritsuka's jeans and revealed Ritsuka's excited and erected penis. Ritsuka found himself blushing but he didn't care because the pleasure was overpowering his embrassment. Suddenly he felt the sensation of Soubi's tongue on the tip of his erected penis he felt Soubi move his tongue slowly along it. Then sucking on the head of the penis and taking his penis in is mouth sending a bullet of pleasure and bliss through Ritsuka at this Ritsuka moaned as Soubi continued his erotic move. Suddenly Ritsuka felt himself drowned in pleasure and at this he had came. Soubi had no choose but to swallow Ritsuka's proof of pleasure. Ritsuka lay there shocked and in bliss and happy he smiled at Soubi. Soubi moved up and laid his heaad on Ritsuka's shoulder.

"Did you like it? He asked smiling kissing Ritsuka's cheek.

"I uh…I…"Ritsuka replied breathing heavily he didn't know what to say he was still feeling the pleasure that went through his body so he lay there heavily breathing.

"I want to make it up to you more" Soubi said kissing Ritsuka passionately kissing him with the a insane amount of desire

"How.... how…will you do that" Ritsuka ask curiously suddenly he felt Soubi turn him over on his stomach and then he heard Soubi unbutton his own pants and then suddenly he felt the sensation of pure penetration in his ass he then felt Soubi thrusting himself inside him deeper. Ritsuka couldn't muffle his moans, his moans had filled up his room after he couldn't take anymore and he had came a second time. He let out one last moan and finally he was overwhelmed with the feeling of pleasure and desire. He lay on his bed even more breathless than before suddenly he was very, very exhausted. Soubi turned him back on his back and layed beside him on his bed he too was breathing heavy with a smile on his face. _"Had I really just done it…had I really just…. lost…my…. ears… _Suddenly he was interrupted by Soubi's horse voice.

"I wanted to keep my promise to you Ritsuka." Soubi said taking Ritsuka in his arms. Ritsuka smiled and kissed Soubi. "_Today you made me whole…right now…I love you and this feeling won't go away"_ Ritsuka thought laying there playing with Soubi's hair that was covered in sweat.

"Yes I remember the promise" Ritsuka replied licking Soubi on the cheek.

"Ritsuka…I love you" Soubi said kissing Ritsuka again

"I…. love you too" Ritsuka said closing his eyes he suddenly felt the wave of exhaustion that he had held during the most amazing time of his life. He let out a weak smile and then he could hear Soubi's soft words.

"Happy Birthday Ritsuka, I love you"

And at this Ritsuka had finally fell asleep feeling happy and more in love than he ever thought he was capable of.


End file.
